Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving data in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
Recently, the necessity to easily obtain and transfer information and data as necessary by connecting peripheral things (objects) via a network, without limitations in a location or a time, has increased. In line with this, machine-to-machine/Internet of things (IoT) allowing for the provision and use of various services according to user demand has emerged as a major issue for next-generation communication market. Initial M2M started from a sensor and radio frequency identification (RFID) network targeting a partial area. Recently, however, an interest in M2M based on a mobile communication network in consideration of mobility of things, an extensive service area including the sea s well as islands and mountain regions, ease in network operation and maintenance, security for data transmission with high reliability, and guarantee of quality of service (QoS) tend to increase. The 3GPP, a mobile communication standardization group, which started to research M2M in 2005, has conducted a full-fledged standardization under the title of machine type communications (MTC). Here, machine refers to an entity not requiring human beings' direct manipulation or intervention and MTC refers to data communication including one or more machines.
For example, a smart meter equipped with a mobile communication module, a vending machine, and the like, may be included in MTC, and recently, a smartphone, or the like, automatically accessing a network to perform communication without user manipulation and intervention according to user locations or situations has been considered as a mobile terminal machine having the MTC function. In addition, an MTC device such as an IEEE 802.15 WPAN (wireless personal area network)-based micro-sensor or a gateway connected to RFID, or the like, has also been considered.
Thus, in order to accommodate numerous MTC devices transmitting and receiving small amounts of data, an existing mobile communication network requires different identifiers and address systems used in an existing communication system, and in a communication environment in which a plurality of communication devices coexist, a novel communication mechanism in consideration of a more effective communication scheme and cost is required.